The Plane Crash MY WAY
by iamthepicklequeen
Summary: This is my version of the plane crash.  I know Tony did not have the mechanical heart before the plane crash but I am saying that he was born with a heart problem.  HOPE YOU LIKE IT!
1. Chapter 1

The Crash Site Chapter 1

Two scientists were on the scene of the crash site. There wasn't much to look at. There was rubble everywhere. There was even a small fire near the nose of the plane. Smoke billowed out of what used to be the engine and the plane was soaked from the previous fires that had been extinguished by the firefighters that had come about ten minutes ago. This plane had belonged to the smartest man in the world (well the smartest not including his son). This plane had belonged to Howard Stark. The scientists had been sent there to see if any of Howard's work could be salvaged from the rubble of this plane crash. They were searching through scrap metal when they noticed a flickering light to the left of one of the plane wings. The scientists slowly approached the light and there on the ground was the billionaire's son. He had red, glove like things going up to his elbow on both of his arms, with a dome of blue electricity surrounding his body. The young billionare had a faint pulse and a glowing beam coming from a tear in his shirt. The circular light had a faint glow, the circle was latched into the boy's chest had a small crack through the middle and made an electronic thudding noise just about every second. The boy was not moving and he looked just about dead. The scientists knew one thing, they had to get this boy to a hospital, and fast.

When Tony Stark was securely on the helicopter that was going to take him to the hospital, the two scientists continued to search the rubble. They found bits and pieces of a binder with some notes in them, all pertaining to the Malkulan Rings. They searched for another two hours and all they had found was words and snippets to some of Howards notes, none of which were salvageable. At last they had found what they were looking for. A polished red ring stood among the black ash. The first Malkulan The scientists thought of searching through the rest of the rubble, they both agreed that they had enough excitement for the day.

-MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPIATAL-

The young teens heart slowly rose and fall as the doctors cut his shirt and bandaging off. There were only two doctors in the room and they were both shocked at the sight of Tony's heart. They looked at each other and their faces told it all, there was nothing they could do to help this boy, but they knew someone who could. One doctor injected all kinds of medicine into Tony that would help him stay alive, at least until he got to the next hospital. The other doctor called the only place he knew that could save this young person, Stark International.

The phone rang once…another time… and another. This felt like forever to Doctor Columbia who feared for this young billionaire's life. Doctor Columbia happened to be a close friend of Howard Stark, and Columbia felt that he would let Howard down. One last ring… "Hello, This is Trish, Stark International. How may I help you?"

"I NEED A MEDICAL ROOM OPEN NOW! PUT YOUR BEST DOCTORS IN THE ROOM ASAP!" Columbia yelled into the old phone.

Trish replied in a confused and troubled tone, "Excuse me sir but we have other people that our doctors need to help and you are no different from them."

"IT IS TONY STARK!"

Columbia herd a distant yelling "Get me a room for Tony Stark NOW!"

Trish and Columbia did not speak anymore, after Columbia heard Trish yelling, there was a loud thump, like the phone had just hit the floor and then a tone. The tone sounded like someone's heart failing. That scared Columbia. He snapped back into reality as his partner screamed at him to help Tony into the helicopter. Tony swayed unevenly as they took off, back and forth and back and forth, the scientists trying to keep Tony alive as the copter was moving.

"STEADY IT OUT ALLREADY!" Columbia yelled.

"I got it, I got it, jeeze!"

" One of the smartest men on the planet is barely alive! You only think of yourself you ignorant person!

The pilot was angered at this, but he knew that he could talk about it with the doctor once Tony was safely inside the hospital- under the care of Stark international, and out of his hair!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Hospital Part One

They arrived at the hospital on the helipad and Stark doctors were on the scene immediately. They put Stark on a new gurney (one clean one that was not soaked in red blood and parts of his red shirt) and rushed him to the nearest elevator.

Down, down, down, they had started on the 123rd floor and needed to be on the 63rd floor for operation. The elevator ride seemed endless. A slow beep went by with each floor that passed by. Tony was no longer on the drugs keeping him alive, he had almost no pulse and the dim light in his heart flickered on and off. His mouth was ajar and his eyes were sealed shut.

The doctors burst out of the elevator and into the hallway. One of the doctors was running in front of the gurney screaming "GET OU OF THE WAY! TONY STARK IS HURT!"

Everyone dropped their papers on the floor in the process of running to the side of the long hallway, making a path for the injured teen

All the people in the building had loved Tony, who could do this to him? Faces in shock, everyone looked with terror as one of the smartest men on the planet lay crippled on the gurney. Some people whispered to one-another "Is he dead?" while others just stood there open-mouthed, eyes a big as ping-pong balls, looking at this lifeless body of their once friend.

Around seventy three doctors were crammed into one of the largest hospital rooms anyone had ever seen just staring at the boy. No one knew what to do. Suddenly the double doors that lead into the room swung open. A bald man stormed into the room with a pencil on top of his ear and a clipboard in his hand. He screamed out "Get this boy prepped for operation." No one seemed to be doing anything. "NOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Hospital: Part Two

Suddenly everyone swung into motion. Some people were cutting the temporary gauzes on his chest, while others were changing Tony into a hospital garment. The room was buzzing with people. Most were running into each other. Then someone yelled "STOP!" The man was lost in the crowd so no one could see him, "half of you, GET OUT!"

He knew that almost all of the doctors would leave, and they did. Slowly but surely all but him and two doctors were left. He sighed with relief, "That is much better."

He introduced himself to his doctors that he would be working with. He shook each of their hands and said "Hello I am Doctor Jones. One thing that I need you to understand is that I am the boss, and whatever I say goes. There will be no questioning. If you stray from my instructions then you will leave and I shall find a new person to help me. Understood?"

They both nodded, but barely enough for anyone to see.

"Understood?" He said in a more firm and demanding voice.

"Yes Sir. Whatever you say sir."

"Good, let's begin"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Hospital Part 3

"My first order, CLEAN THIS MESS UP!"

"Yes sir."

There were gauzes and metal tools all over the floor. The doctors worked fast, like their life deepened on it. In the blink of an eye the bloody gauzes were swept of the floor and the tools were put into the sterilization bin. While the other doctors were cleaning up the mess, Dr. Jones was looking over the limp body of Tony Stark.

He whipped out his clipboard, clicked his pen once, and began writing. Heart badly damaged, large gash on left cheek, seven teeth missing and unidentified objects on both arms. The last thing he wrote was "Check Howard Stark's database for any information on the heart of Anthony Edward Stark."

The first thing that Dr. Jones did was examine the "unidentified objects" on Tony's arms and hands. They were a faded red color with yellow detail. He searched high and low for a release switch so he could see if any damage had been done to Tony's arm. Finally he found a button on the palm of his hand and the device puffed like a train releasing its breaks. The object peeled off his arm. Jones did the same thing to the other arm and put the glove-like things on a separate table.

"Are you slackers done yet?" Jones said in a mocking tone. He motioned for the two women to come to him. "Help me find a release switch on this artificial heart."

The two women obeyed and searched the heart. "Maybe if we press down on the heart it will release."

Dr. Jones nodded in approval and motioned for her to do what she had suggested. She pressed the heart in, Tony suddenly flinched, back arched and fists clenched, he screamed "HELP ME SOMEONE, MY DAD IS IN TROUBLE!" The doctors backed away and covered their ears. The the window flooded with eyes, Tony's voice could be heard from a mile away. The scream was high pitched. Then suddenly tears were streaming down his face. Dr. Jones immediately injected a clear liquid into Tony's right arm and his back relaxed. Tony's face went dead. Tears were still running down his face.

All of the people were shocked at what Jones did. After everyone had seen what he had done the building was dead silent. Jones closed the curtains and said to his assistants "Let's get back to work."

The nurses were in shock, it took them a second but both women looked Jones in the eye and nodded like zombies.

Jones disregarded that remark, then told one of the nurses to go get all of drugs that Tony would need for the next couple of nights. Jones handed the nurse a list and sent her to the door.

Jones then put about thirty needles inside Tony's vanes. Each needle had a plastic casing on the end of it and then from the plastic came a large, polished tube hooked up to a bag, each with a red sticker placed on it. The remaining nurse just stared at Tony is awe. She was new to the company, in fact she had just started a week ago. Yet now she had the biggest job in this whole building.

While she was thinking, Jones took out the heart, when he did the blue light turned off completely. This sent a shock through Tony's body. There was no sound in the room now. Tony was still alive, but he was hooked up to drugs that were keeping him alive.

With that Jones grabbed his clipboard, clicked his pen and swiftly walked out of the room. Leaving the nurse puzzled on what she should do next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Realization- Part One, Denial

"I have better things to do than watch this boy sleep!"

Nurse Elle had just watched Dr. Jones leave the large hospital room. Elle was confused. She had a date in an hour, with the love of her life James. This was their first date and Elle had been crushing on James since the 6th grade. After ten years she had finally got the guts to ask him out. She could NOT miss this opportunity. Elle pondered this for a moment then decided that her crush was more important than this strange boy she had never met before.

Elle collected her things and opened the door to the endless Stark hallways. As she shut the doors behind her, she saw the dark, depressing room behind her. All the windows were covered with new crisp, black shades that denied any light in. There were bags of drugs, half-empty, hanging on a rack sitting next to a person that looked like the life had been taken away from him a long time ago. Needles and tubes surrounded his body, not to mention the large hole in his chest from where Jones had removed the heart. There was no life in his face. There was not a sound in the room. Yet Elle turned her back on the half-dead body of Tony Stark.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Realization Part Two, The Date

Elle stormed off in rage, "I am going to my date and no kid is going to stop me!"

As she was descending in the elevator, she rubbed her neck in discomfort, wondering if she had done the right thing.

She got down to the lobby level and grabbed a taxi. As she breathed in the pungent smell of old man and sweaty shoes, she just barely managed to tell the taxi driver where her house was. She plugged her nose almost all the way home, managing to take short breaths when necessary. As soon as the car came to a stop she got out and threw thirty dollars in the car, just to get away from that smell.

Elle rushed up the stairs of her apartment building to her room. She wiped her shoes on the mat and ran into the shower as fast as she could. The shower was usally were she thought, but she did not want to think today. Her mind kept going to the last thing she saw in the room, a lifeless body. Someone needed her help, but she would not give it.

She got out of the closet and walked into her room. She dropped all of her clothes in shock. There was five, large, capitalized letters carved into her wall. They read "SHAME". What had she done so wrong?

Her phone rung and snapped her out of her daze. It was from James. She answered the phone still staring at the letters, only half listening to the call. "HELLO?" The phone seamed to scream in her ear. "Are you even listening?"

"Sorry, No."

"Anyways, I will be at your house to pick you up in three minutes. Ok?"

"Yah, Thanks, Sure."

"See you in a little bit, bye!

"Ok" She hung up the phone and suddenly like before she was only focused on her date.

She began picking out clothes and shoes. She found all she was going to wear very easily. She got dressed, washed her face, and ran down the stairs. She saw her date standing in front of a sleek, black car with white stripes running down the sides. She hugged her long lost friend in delight, with the past surprises completely forgotten.

They got into the car and drove off. Their car ride filled with meaningless chatter that the two of them would forget by the time they reached the restaurant.

The car stopped. James opened the door for her, like a gentleman should, then took her arm and walked her to the restaurant.

James had taken then to a nice seafood restaurant, the best in town, too bad she could not eat anything there. Obviously James had forgotten that she was a vegetarian but that would not be an issue. Elle had been on dates like this before, she knew what to order and when to.

When they finally sat down at the table, there was an odd silence between James and Elle. In nervousness, James managed to say how was work today. Elle did not want to talk about work. So she simply said " Fine." But Elle had the slightest sadness in her voice.

James being the sensitive guy that he is immediately said "What's wrong?'

"Just work"

"What happened. I heard there was some commotion at Stark International this morning."

"Tony Stark happened"

"Well did you help him!"

"Yah… for a while…"

"What do you mean 'for a while'?"

"Well I left him about an hour ago. I wanted to be with you."

"Wait one second is he hurt…. You never told me what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it."

James could read people like a book. He was shocked as he came to a conclusion. "HE IS STILL HURT ISN'T HE! YOU SELFISH PERSON! WE ARE THROUGH! SOMEONE NEEDED YOUR HELP AND YOU WEREN'T THERE TO HELP! YOU MONSTER! TONY WAS MY FRIEND! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!" tears started rolling down James' face.

Elle backed up slowly, now realizing the evil she had done. What the letters on the wall say were true. She did not deserve any of this. She took off her heels and ran out of the restaurant. Sprinting to Stark International.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Spranting :P

PS: I know the last chapter was kind of cheesy but o' well

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Let's start Spranting (spur-ant-ing)

Winds whipping through her face, Elle spranted (hehe) down the sidewalk. Practically shoving everyone in her way. She was cussed at multiple times by various people. Some more severe than others, Anyways when she was pushing and shoving she got struck in the back by an angry civilian. Elle fell to the ground with a loud thud. She had blacked out on one of the busiest streets in New York, and no one seemed to care

IK IT IS A SHORT CHAPTER MORE WILL BE COMING SOON!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Irony

She woke up two hours later in a hospital bed. Her head hurt. The room was spinning in four different ways. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened

**FLASHBACK**

Elle's body was just a bump on the busy sidewalk of New York. She was stepped on many times. So many times that she heard a bone in her body snap. Someone had heard the sound and rushed to her side. She heard the faint beeping of what sounded like a phone. There were muffled voices, she could not tell who they were or what they said. Then all of the weight was off of her, as she was slung onto a bed.

**END FLASHBACK**

Wow.

Now her vision was clearing. She saw a big S. "Oh shoot!" Elle was inside of Stark International, the nearest hospital. James' words kept ringing throughout her head "_You monster! Why would you do that to him" _

"I.. I…I.. ha…aaa… I have to help"

In two seconds there were doctors by her side asking her a million different questions.

"I don't care! I have to help Tony!"

"You are in no condition to help anyone." They pushed her down as she struggled to get up.

"You don't understand! I have to help Tony!"

"Tony? Tony who. Who is so important!"

"Tony Stark! You Idiot, I have to help him!"

"Calm down, Tony Stark is fine."

"I HAVE TO SEE HIM! NOW!" Elle gripped the doctor's neck, and she would not let go.

The doctor replied an short and struggled "N…nn..no."

With one swoop she knocked the doctor to his knees with a fist to the head. He was out cold. She got out of her hospital bed and changed into her clothes (conveniently on the side table). Elle picked up the fragile doctor and laied him on the hospital bed, then slipped out the door into the hallways of Stark International. 

**Dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnn what is going to happen next? Am I going to tell you? No! Am I going to leave you in suspence? Yes! Do I enjoy doing that? Ummm, a little hehe. Will there be more Chapters. YES!**


End file.
